Talk:Psychomagnotheric Slime
i need to clean this up. i want to put down everything i know on it now, then clean it later. feel free to add/delete/help if you want User:Luka1184 :Awesome work on the page. I think the subject is being cover very well. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Name Change Should this page be retitled 'Psychomagnatheric Ectoplasm' instead of 'Psychomagnotheric Slime'? In the Stylized Version of TVG, Tobin's Spirit Guide refers to it as 'Psychomagnatheric Ectoplasm' and I feel 'Slime' is a more colloquial term such as with its nickname 'Mood Slime'. It would also look more in sync with the Ectoplasm page by sharing the same term. Mrmichaelt 07:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :A few reasons why I find myself against the change: :*For one they are openly calling the other slime "Black Slime" which sort of hurts the argument. :*The feeling I get from fans is that the stylized version of the video game is not viewed as pure canon, so not everything is concluded to be canon in it because of it. :*So far all the other fan sites and such use the terms "Mood Slime" or "Psychomagnatheric Slime" and none I've seen are using the term "Psychomagnatheric Ectoplasm". :It's a hard argument to make to change the name to a much less used name. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought a little more about it and you're right. But do you happen to have GB II on dvd (I only have a VHS transferred to DV-R copy)? I think it's at least worth it to double check the spelling and compare it to the Subtitles' spelling of it? It's right at the 1 hour, 7 minute, 16 second mark when the boys are in the restaurant and find Dana and Peter and the 1 hour, 9 minute, 50 seconds when they talk to Mayor Lenny. ::Is it alright if I still include 'Psychomagnatheric Ectoplasm' as an 'aka' or 'trivia'? Mrmichaelt 23:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I added the name as a aka. I'll check the dvd when I find time (need screencaps for Equipment too). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool, thanks for the assist! Mrmichaelt 23:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I took a look at the GBII script on Paul Rudoff's Spook Central site (http://www.theraffon.net/~spookcentral/gb2_script.htm) and the spelling in the script is "Psychomagnetheric Slime" (with a two 'e's instead of two 'o's in the wiki entry's title). Mrmichaelt 02:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, I was in a Sam's Club and saw the double feature set for $8.88 so I grabbed it and grabbed the scenes in question. So it looks like there's 3 ways its spelled with GBII being the most canon so I'll set up a trivia thing about the spelling. Mrmichaelt 04:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) RGB Version I was thinking about creating a "Secondary Canon History" section in order to input information about the animated version that appeared on The Real Ghostbusters' "Partners in Slime". While it seems logical to make a "Psychomagnotheric Slime/Animated" article, it was just a one-off appearance hence my suggestion. Thoughts? Mrmichaelt 03:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Tough call there, but Ectoplasm is in the same boat with this. Personally, I don't believe there is any difference between GBII's Mood Slime and RGB's Mood Slime, other than the color to warrant a separate article. It is second Canon to the movie canon, and that's the best we can do for now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll get started on the new section and grab some images. Mrmichaelt 03:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Interview with Harold Ramis (Link) ;Holmes : If you could have a mulligan on “Ghostbusters 2” what would you change? ;Ramis : I was not in love with the slime metaphor. My original concept was bad vibes could collect under large population centers and New York was experiencing this kind of seismic level of paranormal activity because the city was about to blow, there was so much bad will. So, rather than see it materialize as slime, which was kind of a late add to that process, my idea was, there’s a line in the movie where the Mayor says, “What am supposed to do, go on television and tell everyone they’ve gotta be nice to each other?” And that was exactly my idea, the people of New York had to be nice to each other because the city could not stand anymore bad vibes. And I had several ways to dramatize that that I thought were funny. What do you think? Is this information useful here? Trivia? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Trivia sounds like the best place to put it since it didn't get used in the movie. Mrmichaelt 05:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Further Studies The Psychomagnotheric Slime is suggested to be controlled by human emotions. One moment in GBII Louis comes up to the Manhattan Museum of Art and the slime is shown to change hues. I think the slime is a sponge for emotions and positive ones cause the hue to brighten, while negative cause it to darken. I have a collage to show this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, this highly likely. In addition, look at the positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime the Ghostbusters employ. It is essentially the lightest pink hue you can get without it being totally white. Mrmichaelt 07:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::More thinking here, looking "converted the Black Slime into what became known as the Mood Slime", I see a reference there, but its about the colors of mood slime so my thoughts is that Mood Slime was first made and then was fused with the Sloars bile to became negative Black Slime. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) What's in a name I bet you are all happy to hear from me about a name change, but thought I'd mention this anyways: The prefixes Magno- and Magna- are usually from the Latin root Magnus, meaning great. Magne- is from the Greek region of Magnesia where lots of magnetic rocks were found. I think there are some words dealing with magnets that have gotten the A and O prefixes attached to them over the years (either by mistake or because of the way the suffix was written, but I cant actually think of any off hand. The real problem is the suffix of our word. Using Mange- we can assume a double duty for the E and then the suffix is Etheric... or ether, a word that has a strong history of association with ghosts. (look up ether on wiki if your not familiar). Given Akroid was a big supernatural buff, I'd assume the scripts spelling of psychomagnetheric was meant to imply the attraction of thoughts to a ghostly substance or through the ether. Using the A and O prefix screws up the prefix and the suffix. That being said, the argument should really be about Canonicity. Are Subtitles really primary canon? I know most subtitles are usually done by another company and it is really just their best guess (especailly in the case of translations, which this is not). I would assume a script, especially a final script is primary canon on spelling. Is there one in existence? It is just one little letter, and it will be a pain in the butt to fix all references, so I leave the decision in you hands. But if the goal is accuracy of info.... IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 02:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :You are proposing a name change from "Psychomagnotheric Slime" to "Psychomagnetheric Slime," correct? :Looking back on a name change I proposed in December 2010 at the top of this page and looking at the February 1989 revised script, page 86/110], Egon says "We believe Vigo is drawing strength from a psychomagnetheric slime flow that's been collecting under the city." I would say the scripts are more accurate in matters such as spelling but what we consider canon is tricky since they are drafts and revisions (not the final draft) and one has to be sure it doesn't contradict what we see in the movie (in this case it shouldn't). The last thing I will do is listen to the scene at Gracie Mansion and hear how it's pronounced just to be sure then I'll reply here again to say if I'm in agreement or not. Mrmichaelt 03:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, those long terms never cease to amaze me. Well from what I gather, unless the subtitles misspelled it, it should be movie canon first. However, how do we know they misspelled or didn't. It is commonly spelled with a "a" in google searches, so if that helps the debate, I'd say go with the subtitles. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I checked out a couple scenes in Ghostbusters II (the 1:11:23-1:11:32 mark and the 1:17:09-1:17-12 mark) and it sounds clear to me they are pronouncing it as "Psychomagnotheric." So in a way, the subtitles confirm it. The movie is the final version of the story, so I think we have to accept it as the most accurate. And for the wiki, we have to double check on articles using this spelling and not the other two ways. Mrmichaelt 09:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::The "O" wins it seems to me. I am currently also going to make sure that even if it is misspelled in the search bar, that they find there way here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::I also went ahead and screen capped the 1999 subtitled version of the scene in question. It spells it "Psychomagnotheric" as well. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:48, March 25, 2012 (UTC) New Categories suggestions Since work on new categories, I'd suggest 'GB2 Environmental' to replace the 'Ghostbusters II' category as well for the Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence and River of Slime articles. Dunno about keeping River of Slime since it could fit as a section of the Pneumatic Van Horne station article (or whatever it's named) Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:32, December 26, 2012 (UTC)